Lee Teuk
Perfil *'Nombre artístico:' 이특 / Leeteuk.thumb|284px *'Nombre real:' 박정수 / Park Jung Soo. *'Fecha de nacimiento:' 1 de julio de 1983. *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Seúl, Corea del Sur. *'Altura:' 175 cm. *'Peso:' 62 kg. *'Grupo sanguíneo:' A. *'Signo zodiacal:' Cáncer. *'Signo chino:' Cerdo. *'Grupo:' Super Junior. *'Sub-Grupo:' Super Junior Happy, Super Junior T. *'Posición:' Líder y vocalista. *'Agencia:' SM Entertainment. Biografía Es el líder del grupo surcoreano Super Junior, su nombre real es Park Jung Soo, pero utiliza Leeteuk, como nombre artístico, significa "especial" porque él es un "chico especial". Dicen que es el miembro con más fama entre las chicas. Quedó gravemente herido en un accidente automovilístico, cuando regresaba a casa después de una grabación del programa de radio Super Junior Kiss the Radio. Junto a Shindong , Eunhyuk, Kyuhyun y dos directivos. Mientras que Shindong y Eunhyuk sufrieron heridas leves, Leeteuk y Kyuhyun fueron quienes tuvieron heridas graves que requirieron su hospitalización por varias semanas. Leeteuk, tenía fragmentos de vidrio incrustados en la espalda y por encima de los ojos, que requirieron más de 170 puntos de sutura. Leeteuk fue dado de alta el 30 de abril de 2007. Debido a esta lesión, Leeteuk tuvo que cancelar su papel en la primera película de Super Junior , Attack on the Pin-Up Boys en el 2007. Sin embargo, al final de la película, reveló que había asumido el papel como la mascota panda, lo que más tarde se confirmó revelando que había sido Ryeowook quien representó al panda en la mayor parte de la película. Es uno de los más alegres y divertidos del grupo. Siempre está riendo por cualquier cosa y haciendo muecas. Usualmente es llamado "La mamá" del grupo porque los cuida como pollitos, él siempre los presenta en las entrevistas o conciertos y los dirige. Cuando van a algún lugar él se queda mirando detenidamente a ver si falta alguno y los organiza para las fotos o para presentarse. Además de cantar, fue el Maestro de Ceremonias de un programa de televisión, musical, y fue DJ de un programa de Radio, llamado "Kiss the Radio" junto a Eunhyuk hasta el 04 de Diciembre de 2011. Leeteuk tuvo una operación en los ojos (Lasik), para corregir su vista. Fue presentador (MC) de M!Countdown junto a Kang In, Eun Hyuk y Shindong. El 30 de Octubre de 2012 ingreso al servicio militar. Fue acompañado por los miembros de Super Junior, a excepcion de Siwon, el cual no pudo llegar por la grabacion de su nuevo drama The King of Dramas.. Dramas *Salamander Guru And The Shadows (SBS, 2012 → Cameo) *The Women Of Our Home (KBS1, 2011 → Cameo) *All My Love (MBC, 2010-2011 → Cameo) *Dream High (KBS, 2011 → Cameo - Episodio 13) *Rainbow Romance (MBC, 2005) *All About Eve (MBC, 2000 → Cameo) Programas *Hello Baby! Temporada / con [[Sistar|SISTAR]] (KBSJoy, 2011) *Super Junior Foresight (MBC, 2010-2011) *Saturday Night Live con Super Junior (2012) *We Got Married con Kang Sora (MBC, 2011-2012) *Strong Heart (SBS, 2009~2012) *Star King (2009~2012) Películas * I AM. (2012) * Attack On The Pin-Up Boys (2007) Vídeos musicales *Ice Cream - JOO (2011) Temas para dramas *Bravo (History Of The Salaryman, 2012) a [http://es.drama.wikia.com/wiki/Key Key de SHINee] Colaboraciones *''Grumbling con Krystal (F(x) ) Programas de radio *Sukira Kiss The Radio (KBS, 2006-2011) Junto a Eun Hyuk. Premios *'2009 SBS Entertainment Awards - Best Newcomer Award (Variety) (Star King and Strong Heart) *'2011 SBS Entertainment Awards - '''Excellence Award (Talk Show Division) (''Strong Heart) *'2012 MBC Entertainment Awards - '''Popularity Award *'2012 SBS Entertaiment Awards - 'Best Entertainer Award (Talk Show Category) Curiosidades *'Pasatiempos: 'Piano, componer y escuchar música, cantar y navegar por Internet. *'Casting: Starlight Casting System 2000. *'Instrumentos: '''Piano y guitarra. *'Personalidad:' Curioso, creativo y exigente. Aunque es uno de los más alegres de Super Junior, en ocasiones es muy serio, sobre todo cuando tiene que cumplir su rol de líder. Exije mucho y es muy estricto al momento de ser el líder. Es muy querido por todos los integrantes del grupo. Es el más extrovertido y alegre del grupo. *'Familia:' Padre, madre, hermana mayor (Park In Young) *'Sus Fans se hacen llamar:' Ángeles *Cuando Leeteuk y su hermana mayor, Park In Young, viajaron a Myeongdong para unas vacaciones a principios del 2000, fue recomendado por un caza talentos para la audición Starlight Casting System de la SM Entertainment. Después de varias grabaciones de prueba y actuaciones, firmó con SM Entertainment y se convirtió en un estudiante de la empresa. *El 6 de noviembre de 2005, Leeteuk debutó oficialmente en Popular Songs de la SBS, como un miembro de Super Junior ''05, la primera generación de Super Junior. El grupo realizó su primer single "TWINS (Knock Out)" frente a una audiencia con alrededor de 500 fans. *Leeteuk fue co-anfitrión de Super Junior Kiss Radio (SUKIRA) junto con Eunhyuk desde 2006 hasta 2011. *Durante su ultima emision de radio una fan le pregunto sobre que piensa de la lider de las SNSD; Leeteuk sonriendo dijo: no estoy seguro si seguimos siendo buenos amigos; Eunhyuk: oh! por la pareja(TaeTeuk) de internet. Leeteuk declaro: No me fastida que las fans formen parejas al contrario me divierte; pero eso es cuando es entre mienbros, pero pienso que con otro tipo de amigos es incomodo ya que Taeyeon y yo teniamos una buena relacion, pero ahora sabemos que ya no mucho y eso para muchos de nosotros(se refiere a los mienbros de Super Junior) es incomodo ya que las relaciones de amigos- hermanos se van rompiendo. *El día 4 de diciembre de 2011 realizó su última transmisión en el programa de radio 'Sukira Kiss The Radio' en donde era DJ junto a Eunhyuk. Tuvo que dejar de ser DJ debido a su ocupada agenda. *El 30 de Ocubre del 2012 Leeteuk hace ingreso al servicio militar obligatorio con aproximadamente 3.000 fans apoyándolo, además de los miembros del grupo, incluyendo a Henry (Super Junior-M) *El concierto de Music Bank Chile (2012) fue el primer concierto sin él, ya que se realizó 3 dias después de su enlistamiento. Una de las fans llevó una fotografia tamaño real de Leeteuk. Donghae emocionado corrió a tomarla y llevarla donde los demás miembros. *Su tipo de chica ideal es Taeyeon de snsd. *Siempre declara que Taeyeon es solo su mejor amiga, pero sus mienbros han confesado que es su tipo de chica ideal en secreto. *Cuando a los mienbros de Super Junior les preguntaron quien seria el primero en casarse todos indicaron a Leeteuk; y Heechul declaro que el siempre habla de cuando se casara y los hijos que desea tener. *Tiene una risa divertida y contagiosa. Tiene una risa única. *Dicen que es unos de los miembros más famosos entre las chicas. *Tuvo una operación en los ojos para mejorar su vista. *No le gusta usar maquillaje muy extravagante, él prefiere no usarlo o usar uno muy sutil y natural. *Siempre está riendo por cualquier cosa o haciendo muecas. *Es llamado "La mamá" del grupo ya que se preocupa mucho por ellos. *Es muy bueno haciendo ramen para sus dongsaeng. *En un programa le preguntaron el porque de los accesorios similares con Taeyeon, el respondio que fueron considencias, y luego le preguntaron como era la relacion con ella el respondio que era muy buenos amigos pero que debido a los rumores de TaeTeuk que pasaron; su relacion se ha hecho distante, porque los dos se sienten incomodos. Donghae luego dijo la empresa SM Entertainment les pidio que no formaran rumores ya que ellos son lideres y deben mostrar buena imagen, lo cual a Leeteuk le molesto y no hizo caso ya que solo son amigos y luego Leeteuk dijo; le dije a Taeyeon que no hicieramos caso a rumores, ya que somos amigos y aunque ella dijo que estaba bien, he sentido que ella me evita y al resto de mi grupo tambien. *Esta en el cuarto lugar del chico mas atractivo del grupo. *Cuida de Donghae como su hijo. *Le gusta mostrarse como es y no tiene problema al mostrar su rostro sin maquillaje. *Leeteuk explicó que utiliza ese nombre artístico por su deseo de tener un nombre con los mismos efectos que Kangta (ex miembro de H.O.T.) y también para evitar la confusión con la veterana actriz Park Jung Soo. Su nombre artístico significa "especial", ya que él quiere ser un miembro especial en el grupo. Leeteuk también es conocido como el "Líder especial" (특별 한 리더) del grupo. *Muchas veces se le ha visto llorar por cosas cuando su grupo gana el primer lugar o algunos de los integrantes les pasa algo malo. *Como el mejor líder, cuida mucho de sus menores, pero también es muy exigente con ellos. Prometió que los iba a proteger siempre (lo dijo cuando se dieron muchos escándalos del grupo). *Ama el blanco, su carro, casi todo su guardaropas y su habitación son blancos. *Se destacó como lider desde el colegio, él era el lider de su clase. *Ayudo a Alex (Vocalista de Clazziquai) en un capítulo de We Got Married, junto a Eunhyuk para cuidar como niñeras a cuatrillizos. Demostrando su cercanía. *Se hace llamar así mismo "ángel Teukie" o "ángel sin alas". *Es conocido por contar chistes patéticos. *En su infancia sufrió mucho por que fue muy maltratado por su padre ya que le pegaba mucho. *Heechul le puso el apodo de Peter Pan por verse siempre jóven y porque su personalidad es infantil y divertida . * En Strong Heart, Leeteuk, junto con compañeros de Super Junior, Eunhyuk y Shindong, componen "Teukigayo" (Teuk Academia), un segmento divertido con el que han ganado mucho apoyo de la audiencia. *Participó en el programa Hello Baby! en donde fue papá de un bebé llamado Kim Kyumin. *Debido a la salida de Kang Ho Dong de la televisión, Leeteuk tomó su lugar junto a Boom en el programa Star King de la SBS. *Leeteuk, reveló que casi fue echado de SM Entertainment por confesar sus sentimientos a Dana, una de las chicas del The Grace."Tenía un gran corazón y sinceramente me gustaba. Dana fue la primera persona que me gustaba después de unirme a la compañía”, declaró Leeteuk, quien rápidamente hizo público sus sentimientos. “Al día siguiente, cuando fui a la oficina escuché que Dana tenía un novio. Pensé que era yo, pero era un malentendido”, declaró la estrella de SuJu, quien explicó que tras confesar sus sentimientos a Dana pensaba que los hacía oficialmente una pareja. *El tuvo que borrar un tweet en twitter por que el escribió que su tipo de chica ideal era Lee Min Jung ya que las fans lo empezaron a retar con esto y ya que el esta casado con Sora en WGM *Confesó que es un gran fan de la Actriz Han Ga In e incluso una vez se escondió en un baño y salió justo para encontrarse con ella. *El 1 de Abril, 'Día de los Inocentes' en Corea, Leeteuk reveló su número telefónico a través de Twitter provocando que cientos de fans lo llamaran y su teléfono colapsara. *Recientemente admitió en el programa " Talk Show Joo Byung Jin " ser muy protector con Seo Joo Hyun de Girls Generation, ya que la conoce desde 5º grado y que no podría tener novio sin antes tener su aprobación y que tendría que pasar por 3 pruebas así como una entrevista. Después a Seo Joo Hyun le preguntaron cuál se acercaba a su chico ideal y ella respondió el coreógrafo Jae Won, Lee Teuk y Max ChangMin de TVXQ. Él al darse cuenta de que era la 2ª opción no pudo ocultar su excesivo estusiasmo. *Leeteuk en el programa [[''Star King]]'' dijo con cara triste: 'Terminé de filmar el último capítulo de We Got Married '' ''sorprendiendo a la audiencia con ese comentario. Enlaces *Twitter Oficial - Leeteuk Galeria: Videos thumb|left|300px|♫ Icecream (junto a JOO) Categoría:KActor Categoría:KPresentador Categoría:KCantante Categoría:SM Entertainment